The Forgotten Servant
by Periodic Ink
Summary: He had a wish... That's why he fights... He had a dream... That's why he suffers... He had a life... That's why he's dead... The Holy Grail War, the eternal suffering for servants. Win or Lose they will be summoned again. However one servant would wish for something else. His wish is to never had existed. The 9th Holy Grail War. Rated T for themes. OC Centric. 3rd Person
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Summoning**

 **I am a Servant and you are my Master.**

* * *

"It's coming." He muttered under his breath.

He walked down the stairs to his basement.

"At last, the 9th Holy Grail is coming."

He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door slowly. The door screeched until it was fully opened. He walked a few paces forward; closed the door behind him.

* CLICK

He pulled the rag that concealed the magic circle.

"Shielder. He muttered."

He placed a stone of the 'Great Canyon' on the magic circle. Taking a few steps back, He took a deep breath and looked at what would become.

"Everything is complete." He said.

He glanced at his watch.

"Time... Perfect."

He checked his pulse.

"Wavelength Ideal."

"Tonight is the night, My Victory will be sealed!" He said.

He closed his eyes and stretched his hand openly towards the Magic Circle.

As He chanted:

"

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let my great master Dirkel be the ancestor.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.**

 **The ground of which you call Earth.**

 **Where you were planted and born.**

 **The land of minerals and elements, all have one common ground.**

 **The Earth of which you thrived in and the darkness who came to swallow it.**

 **You used the Earth, your home as a shield.**

 **Thus creating a line of defense against darkness.**

 **If I pray, that the world be saved. Be at my side! For you and I, are a part of the Earth.**

 **Protect this world with me! I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me.**

 **My fate shall be with your shield. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

 **If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!**

 **This is not a mere pact but an oath, to protect the Earth and it's people.**

 **Be my shield!**

"

The magic circles continued to glow brightly and the stone slowly disintegrated. The roomed shook and books fell from the table. Dust accumulated in the room and the light from the circle ceased to light.

"Did I do it?" He asked himself as he coughed

He looked around his room but he couldn't find his servant. He checked both of hands, to see whether or not he had a command seal.

None...

Out of blatant frustration he punched the wall.

"Why? It should have been perfect, How could I not summon him? He asked with frustration

He spat on the ground and went upstairs. The dim–lit living room gave him an unpleasant feeling. He felt something was off, hesitantly he checked his entire house. Top to bottom, Outside and Inside. In search of a servant or an intruder, but he found absolutely nothing. He let out a sigh and decided to go to bed. He opened his room and fell on the bed instantly.

"Why can't I, Valance Arthur, son of a magi, summon the Shielder class servant?"

"How many times does this make this?"

"Five?"

"Why doesn't that bastard just come out already?"

"I'm Handsome, and Fit, 5'8, have Brown Hair and Crimson Eyes, Maybe He doesn't prefer these good looks?" He boasted.

"I'll just summon another servant next time." He muttered as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **School, 12:00 PM, Cafeteria**

Valance stabbed his dumpling with his fork.

"If I can't get Shielder, who should I get then?" He pondered as he ate his lunch.

"Valance?" a girlish voice asked him

He looked at the voice who called him. A beautiful chocolate brown haired girl with purple eyes gazed at him.

"Oh, it was nothing Inez" He said

"I see, anyway... You said you were going to teach me a new magic trick today!" Inez announced happily.

"Oh yeah" He replied

" _I almost forgot about that!_ " He thought to himself

"I'll see you after school then" She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Room 2 – A, 1:00 PM**

" _I can't believe I forgot I'm teaching Inez magic tricks, just magic tricks! Nothing like magi stuff, just magician stuff."_ Valance thought.

He spun his pen counter clockwise and watched his teacher teach the class. The boring atmosphere filled the classroom, from the teacher's rambling of words that students didn't understand.

" _Well, I do know why I'm teaching her. It just because she's beautiful._ " He convinced himself

He smirked a bit " _Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to do a lot of things to her today."_

Valance fantasied of all the things he could do with or on her _"She's 5'4, so that's a good height for a girl. And she's a B- Cup so that's good enough. Plus her great figure. Oh man she's hot!"_

Valance got out his phone under his desk and texted Inez.

The time passed by with teachers replacing each other to teach the class their subjects. Math, Science, and History. Teachers continued to teach and students continued to listen.

* * *

 **Room 2 – A 3:30 PM**

"Ding – Dong – Ding – Dong" the school bell sounded indicating the end of classes.

Valance gathered his stuff and placed it in his bag. He stretched his arms a bit, side to side and walked outside the classroom. Groups of students filled the hallways and emptied the classrooms.

"Hey wanna go club today?" One student asked his friend

" _Tonight is the night, the night I finally summon him! "_ He thought

He bumped other students as he fought his ways to leave the school premise.

"What's Up?" Another Student said to his friend

"Class was so boring today" One student said out load

"Hahaha" One student laughed from his friend's joke

" _That Shielder Class Servant will be mine!"_ He thought

Valance finally made it through the crowd of students in the hallways and stairways. He took a breather for a moment to pace himself. He opened his shoe locker and switched his shoes immediately. Shortly afterwards he stepped outside the school building and the bright sun glared at him.

"Haha" He raised his hand towards the blazing sun to block the light that was blinding him.

" _Watch me, I'll definitely win the Grail War!"_ Valance thought.

"Valance!" Inez said as he waved at him.

Valance walked over to Inez, and they walked to his home together. The breezy air accompanied with the scorching sun and the walk unpleasant. Valance removed his blazer in an effort to relief himself from the heat.

"Is it that hot?" Inez asked

"Yeah, isn't it hot?" Valance replied

"I don't think it's hot" Inez replied

" _How is this not hot to her?_ " Valance thought to himself

"Well, we're almost there!" Inez exclaimed

They walked though pedestrian lanes and sidewalks until they finally made it to his House. Valance got his house key from his pocket and proceeded to open his gate and door.

"I'm so excited!" Inez jumped in the air

Valance threw his bag on the couch and went to kitchen for a quick drink. Inez just wondered around his living room in awe. The beautiful paintings hung on the walls and sculptures on the tables, it definitely got Inez's eye.

" _Maybe I'll make myself look cool_ " Valence thought

"Inez, Want to learn a really cool magic trick?" Valance asked

"Yeah, I'd really want to learn a really cool magic trick" Inez replied in joy

"Alright, follow me" Valance commanded

They walked down the stairs to the basement and opened the door at the end. Valance placed his hand on the handle and opened the door slowly. Inez covered her ears as the door screeched until it was fully opened. They walked a few paces forward and Valance closed the door behind him.

* CLICK

The dark ambiance of the room made Inez uncomfortable.

" _What magic trick is this going to be... Wait, it might not be a magic trick at all._ " Inez thought to herself.

"Now then" Valance walked to the middle of the room and removed the rag covering the magic circle. Inez wondered what magic Valance has dived into. Valance walked to Inez and showed her six gems.

"What is this?" She asked

"Gems required to perform the magic" He said

" _She'll think it's cool though_ " Valance thought to himself

Inez opened her and and received the gems from Valance.

"You did get the text I sent to you during classes right?" Valance asked

"Yes, I've been memorizing it!" Inez exclaimed

" _We'll still need a catalyst to perform the summoning, but it's not she'll be able to summon Shielder anyway. I'm magi who possess about 500 prana within me. She's just an ordinary high school student._ " Valance thought.

"Alright, all you have to do is stand on the circle and chant the incantation, then you will obtain true magic." Valance said

Inez, overjoyed hearing this from Valance quickly walked to the middle of the magic circle. She made sure she was in the middle of the said circle, She looked at Valance and saw a thumbs up sign from him. She smiled and prepared herself for obtaining true magic.

" _There's no way she'll be able to do it, she'll just thinks it's cool and think I'm cool._ " Valance thought

She took a breather and chanted,

"

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let my great master Dirkel be the ancestor.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.**

 **The ground of which you call Earth.**

 **Where you were planted and born.**

 **The land of minerals and elements, all have one common ground.**

 **The Earth of which you thrived in and the darkness who came to swallow it.**

 **You used the Earth, your home as a shield.**

 **Thus creating a line of defense against darkness.**

 **If I pray, that the world be saved. Be at my side! For you and I, are a part of the Earth.**

 **Protect this world with me! I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me.**

 **My fate shall be with your shield. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

 **If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!**

 **This is not a mere pact but an oath, to protect the Earth and it's people.**

 **Be my shield!**

"

The magic circle continued to glow brightly.

" _Did I do it?_ " Inez thought in curiosity

"No way! She's a Magi?" Valance thought in fear

The roomed shook, books fell from the table. Chairs turned, and Dust accumulated in the room.

Both Valance and Inez coughed from the dust in the air. The magic only shined brighter until a figure appeared before them. The light still continued to glow but not as brightly, but enough to fill the room.

A young male appeared before them, kneeling on his left knee and his head facing the floor.

He was covered with light metal armor around his body, three wavy lines were engraved on the top of his armor, his shoulders pads weren't bulky nor were they distinct, rather they seemed as a covering for his shoulder. His arms covered by light armor as well. His armor was accompanied with more light armor down to his lower half. You could see the black clothing seeping under his armor. He looked like a knight or a guardian. However he didn't seem so with such marks. He gave a certain aura that made him unique.

" _Is this Shielder?_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Bitter Truth**

 **It's too good to be true, this fairytale.**

* * *

" _Is this Shielder?_ " Valance thought in awe

" _Huh?_ " Inez thought

The young male raised his head and looked at both Valance and Inez. He then asked a question

"I ask, which of you, is my Master?"

"Master?" Inez said in surprise

" _How did she... do that?_ " Valance thought in disbelief

"Your servant, Shielder has come in response to your summons" The young man said

"I ask once more, which of you is my Master?" The Young man asked.

Utter silence filled the room as both Valance and Inez were stunned to see a young man appear out of nowhere.

" _Shielder, Who knew she could summon him?_ " Valance thought

Inez gazed at Shielder and Shielder gazed at her. Their eyes met and they both knew what has become.

"I'll will ask again, Are you my Master? Young lady?" Shielder asked Inez

" _I bet he thinks I'm his master, but I can't get myself to say that I am"_ Inez thought

" _What the hell?!_ " Valence thought

Shielder continued to look at Inez straight in the eye, It gave her goosebumps.

"Ow" Inez held her left hand. As the pain subsided quickly she saw a mark on her hand.

"What is this?" Inez complained

"Those are command seals, it is a Master's power to compel their servant" Shielder said

" _Command Seals?_ " Inez thought

"I'm convinced that you are my Master" Shielder stood up and walked towards Inez.

At 5'8 Shielder stood at the same height of Valence, and could cover Inez with his whole body.

"I am your Shielder Class Servant, as such call me Shielder" Shielder said

" _This is bad, real bad. I could die here!_ " Valence thought  
Valence decided to start walking out of the room as quietly as possible but Inez looked at him. She looked extremely confused.

" _Or maybe_ " Valence thought

Valence walked towards her

"It'll be alright, first introduce yourself" He said gently

Inez looked at Shielder and mustered enough courage to say her name

"Inez Fairfain" Inez said quietly

"Inez... Fairfain..." Shielder said

"I'm Valence Arthur, High Class Magi" Valence boasted

"Valence... Arthur..." Shielder said

"So what is your business here Magi?" Shielder seemed to be threatening him

"I'm Inez's teammate, so don't do anything bad to me" Valance put his hand on his hip.

"Is that true, Master?" Shielder asked Inez

"Uh... Yes! Inez replied however she is diffident

"Um... I have no idea what's going on" Inez continued

"You're now part of the 9th Holy Grail War Inez" Valence said

"War" She stuttered on saying the word alone

"Yes, Seven Masters are chosen by the Holy Grail to fight in this war. Masters are aided with familiars or heroic spirits from the past or future. Basically the objective is to defeat all the other masters and be the last one standing." Valence hoped she wouldn't break down from hearing all that

"Master, I sense an enemy approaching" Shielder interrupted

"Wait, I'm having problems processing all this and I'm not a proper master or whatever you call it" Inez exclaimed

"I know you aren't a proper master, however you still are my master." Shielder replied

"Uh..." Inez is definitely speechless

"It's too late, I'll take care of this Master. Shielder took a step back and raised his right arm to the ceiling. Shielder started to shine brightly as he said

"Henceforth my Shield will be at your side, Henceforth your fate is my fate. The pact is now sealed."

An extremely bright light blinded Valence and Inez for a moment.

Shielder jumped straight out of the ceiling breaking through the walls and debris started to fall onto both Valence and Inez. Valence immediately got Inez and dodged the incoming debris.

The shield and spears collided with each other, steel against steel, servant against servant. Shielder gracefully blocked and dodged all of the attacks, no matter how swift, Shielder nullified it. Shielder threw his shield and wounded Lancer's rib, blood spilled on his dark teal outfit. Both servants hopped back, Lancer touched his wound and looked at Shielder.

"Hah, you managed to wound me, Shielder." Lancer said

" _Two spears"_ Shielder thought as he gazed at the long crimson spear and the golden short spear.

Their weapons clashed upon each other multiple times. At different rates of speed and force, both servants proved to be deadly.

Both servants, now ten meters apart from each other, glared into each other's eyes.

"RAH!" Valence roared, destroying the debris blocking their way with his magic. He grabbed Inez by her forearm and rushed outside. They stepped on broken pieces of wood and glass. Valence saw the moonlight grow brighter and ran even faster, keeping a tight grip on Inez. He immediately stopped in his tracks, seeing two servants who are currently in possible combat. Inez panted from the smoke emitted from Valence's attacks and the unbearable run though the debris, She raised her head to see Shielder and another person with intentions to kill.

"One more question, since it's our first time meeting, would you be interested in calling it a draw?" Lancer asked Shielder

"I don't mind calling it a draw for now." Shielder replied

"Alright, but when we meet again, there will be no draw!" Lancer immediately dashed out of the premise.

Shielder dropped his heavy gold round shield and fell down to his knees.

" _Probably, this my chance!"_ Valence realized upon seeing Shielder exhausted.

"Inez, I think Shielder's out of mana" Valence said

"Huh?" Inez wondered what that meant

"He won't be able to survive for long, allow me to be his master and he will live!" Valence insisted

" _Hold on a minute, I still have no idea what's going on Valence_ " Inez thought

Inez just stood there wondering what she should do. She looked at Shielder, drenched in his own sweat, his hands on the ground and breathed intensely. Inez felt bad to see him fighting in the war. She doesn't know how many wars Shielder has participated in, but she knew that he deserves a better master.

" _Maybe it's better for Shielder to become Valence's servant. He seems to know better than I do after-all._ " Inez thought

"Alright, become his Master" Inez decided

" _Yes!_ " Valence thought in joy

"But first we'll do something about him" Valence pointed at Shielder

"But..." Inez wondered what Valence is thinking

Valence approached Shielder and handed him a special candy from his pocket. Shielder accepted the said candy and ate it. Inez walked towards Shielder, till she was in – front of him.

"I'm sorry, Master, I couldn't finish off my opponent" Shielder struggled to say

"It's okay, just rest for now." Inez kept her hands to herself and allowed Valence to care of everything concerning Shielder.

* * *

 **Remains of Valence's House, 6:45 PM**

"You get what I'm saying right?" Valence asked just to make sure

"I don't get what you're saying at all, Valence." Inez said

"Huh? What do you mean you don't get it?" Valence asked

"Because you said I should take Shielder home" Inez replied

" _That's it?! Out of everything else I said!_ " Valence thought

"But he's your servant and I have to meet up with the Overseer of the Holy Grail War, to dissolve your contract with Shielder " Valence said

"Yeah, but still... Shielder will be better under your hands." Inez tried to convince Valence

"What I'm saying is that you have to give me time, before I'll be able to dissolve your pact with Shielder. That means I can't babysit Shielder" Valence said convincingly

Inez let out a sigh

"Okay, I'll do it" Inez said quietly

"Alright, I'll call you once we can dissolve your pact." Valence said proudly

"Yeah, well it's getting late so I guess I go home then" Inez said

"Don't forget Shielder, He's outside already" Valence reminded her

Inez stood up and nodded at Valence and proceeded to leave his house.

" _I still don't get anything, what happened today doesn't make sense._ " Inez thought

" _Heh, I'll finally get Shielder as my servant! But I have to fix my house first._ " Valence thought

Inez wore her shoes and opened to the door and closed it as she exited Valence's house.

" _In the mean time, I have to find a way for Shielder to get into my house, without my parents noticing_ " Inez thought

"Master" Shielder said

Inez looked at Shielder and noticed that he's alright unlike a few moments ago. She tried to bring out a smile, but she couldn't find it in herself smile at all.

"Call me Inez, Shielder" Inez said

"As you wish, Inez" Shielder replied

"Shielder, the truth is I'm giving you to Valence" Inez stuttered on each word

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Just a Thought**

 **The Ninth Holy Grail War; it's Participants**

* * *

"Shielder, the truth is I'm giving you to Valence" Inez stuttered on each word she said

Shielder just looked at Inez, not even batting an eye to what she just said

" _Valence told me I'm his master because I summoned him, I hope he doesn't think I'm betraying him._ " Inez thought

"Is that what you truly wish, Inez?" Shielder wanting to confirm with her

Inez could only shake her head at Shielder's words

" _I don't know..._ " Inez thought

"I just want to stay away from this war" Inez said with a hint of fear, she kept her hands close to her chest.

Nobody said anything afterwards, Inez kept to herself and Shielder looked away.

" _But what I want is..._ " Inez thought

"Same here" Shielder said

Inez instantly looked at Shielder as he spoke those words.

"I also just want to stay away from this war... forever" Shielder said

" _Huh?_ " Inez thought

"Seems like we have a common interest, Inez" Shielder said as he looked at her

Inez kept her hands even closer to her chest and looked away from Shielder.

"Um... " Inez found herself at a loss for words

" _He just wants to stay out of the war... forever?_ " She thought

"Come on, shouldn't you get home?" Shielder asked

"Oh yeah, shouldn't you turn to your spiritual form... That's what Valence said" Inez said

"Unfortunately such an order is impossible for me, Inez. Your friend isn't wrong though" Shielder replied

"Why?" Inez asked out of curiosity

"Due to your imperfect summoning and lack of mana to supply me with, there is only so much I can do" Shielder explained

" _So he can only stay in physical from and can't change to spiritual form_ " Inez thought

"So that means, you'll stay in human form?" Inez just wanted to make sure

"Yes" Shielder replied in kind

Inez sighed and started to walk. Shielder followed behind her. They past houses, commercial buildings, food stalls and alike. People gawked at Shielder and Inez wasn't liking the unwanted attention. A few more turns and they would reach Inez's house, Inez hoped her parents weren't home yet because she had Shielder with her.

"Who is that guy?" a pedestrian asked

"Is he cos-playing?" another person asked

"What a weirdo" a person said

Inez couldn't take it anymore, and looked at Shielder. He is still wearing his light armor get-up.

"What is it, Master?" Shielder asked

"We're taking a quick detour" Inez said

* * *

 **Department Shop, 7: 25 PM**

Inez looked though the men's section quickly but sharply. She searched for good clothes that would fit Shielder. She dashed from one section to another, placing clothes she believed would look good on Shielder in a basket.

" _What on odd master, I've been paired up with._ " Shielder thought

Inez presented Shielder a Black Shirt, White Long sleeved Polo, Black Pants and Sneakers. Inez forced Shielder to try these clothes on immediately. She pushed him to the changing room with all her might and Shielder couldn't do anything about it. Her strength seemed to be at ten fold at moments like this.

" _I was never treated this way, all my other masters were quite different._ " Shielder thought amusingly

His armor vanished and he tried on the clothes Inez gave him. He looked at the mirror the see how he looks.

" _Not bad, looks pretty good actually_ " Shielder thought

" _I hope it looks good on him, I want to go back home already._ " Inez thought as she waited for Shielder to open the door.

The door opened and Inez quickly turned her attention to the opened door. She didn't see a servant, instead she could see a well dressed guy standing in front of her.

She held hands together and smiled at Shielder.

 **Inez's House, 7: 45 PM**

Inez and Shielder stood in front her house, just like Valence's, but not as elegant... More simple and modern looking instead.

Inez cleared her throat, hoping her parents aren't home.

"Um... Master, shouldn't we go inside?" Shielder asked

" _I really hope they aren't home yet"_ Inez thought, Ignoring Shielder's words

"I can't take it anymore!" Inez exclaimed

She walked to the door and got her key from her skirt pocket. She quickly placed it in the key hole and opened the door. Inez dashed inside her house only to find the lights off.

Nobody is home yet.

" _Yes! My Parents aren't home yet!_ " Inez thought in joy

Inez signaled Shielder to come inside. Shielder acknowledged her signal and walked inside her house. She quickly closed to door as he made it inside. Inez turned on the lights in the house and walked to the kitchen. Shielder followed her into the kitchen.

"No, you wait in the dining room" Inez ordered

Shielder sighed and pulls out a chair and sits in the 'dining room'.

" _Boring_ " Shielder thought

Inez opens her refrigerator and inspects the contents within.

" _I have to make something for dinner"_ Inez thought

* * *

 **Inez's House, 8:10 PM**

Chicken Curry is what Inez has cooked for both of them for dinner. It smells good and it tastes good as well. Shielder poked the chicken with his fork, almost as if he's playing with it.

"Shielder!" Inez reprimanded Shielder

" _I wonder if Valance knew what he was talking about?_ " Inez thought

"Alright" Shielder cut the chicken and eats.

" _But I'll be inclined to believe after everything that has happened._ " Inez thought

" _Delicious_ " Shielder thought as he bit on the chicken

A few minutes passed by as they continued to eat their food.

"Shielder" Inez said

"What is it?" Shielder asked

"Um... Can I ask you a personal question?" Inez asked curiously

"Go ahead" Shielder replied in kind

"Why do want to stay away from the war?" Inez asked

"..."

"We're Home" Two voices said in unison

" _This is bad! Real Bad!_ " Inez thought as she jumped from her seat.

She quickly grabbed Shielder's hand and ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door as fast as she could and closed it as quietly as possible.

"Seems like she ate already" a voice said

"Why is there another plate?" the other voice asked

"She probably invited a friend" the first voice replied

"Inez" Shielder said behind Inez

Inez turned around to look at Shielder

"I'm going to sleep" Shielder announced to her

"Okay" Inez replied

Shielder took a few steps towards her bed and lies facing upwards.

" _What is he doing?_ " Inez thought

"Goodnight." Shielder said as he drifted to sleep

" _Wait... You can't sleep there._ " Inez thought

She looks at Shielder but found him extremely relaxed on her bed. She smiled for a moment, happy that he could take a night's rest.

" _But Valence did say that it's good for Shielder to sleep because it will help him keep some mana._ " Inez thought

" _But where am I going to sleep tonight?_ " Inez decided to explore her options

" _Let's see... I can't sleep with my parents because they think I'm asleep right now. I don't want to sleep on the floor, so that is out as well. I don't want to sleep on the chair because it will be uncomfortable._ "

She let out a sigh

" _I really want to sleep on my bed_ " Inez complained in her thoughts

Inez noticed that Shielder wasn't covering the whole bed, in fact he was only covering half of the bed. She decided that she'll sleep on the same bed as well.

" _This maybe embarrassing but I really want to sleep on my bed_ "

She slowly walked over to her bed and hesitantly lies down on her bed. She felt the comfy cushion she has always enjoyed, she turned to her left and saw Shielder sleeping in peace. She felt sad for Shielder, so she caressed his hair.

" _When he looked me in the eyes, I knew we had something. It may be romantic or not, but I feel like I shouldn't separate myself from him. But would he be okay with a master like me?"_ Inez thought

"I know you aren't a proper master, however you still are my master." Shielder's words echoed in her head.

" _I wonder why he wants to stay out of this war... forever_

 _Maybe I can stop this war for him, that way there will be no more wars_ " Inez thought

Inez continued to caress Shielder's smooth light brown hair.

" _It's going to be alright, I'll be there with you_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Image from Google Images


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Inner Scheme**

 **Well, change of plans.**

* * *

 **Inez's House, 6: 30 AM**

Shielder woke up and turned his head to his right, and saw Inez Fairfain sleeping beside him.

" _What a Master_ " Shielder thought

Shielder tried to rise from lying down but was restrained by Inez's arm wrapped around his. Shielder let out a sigh and just stared at the ceiling of Inez's room. It was plain white, nothing special.

" _I don't have enough mana to allow me to dive into battle. Whatever her teammate gave me, would be enough just for me to get by. But that's it. If I were to engage in battle I'd lose for sure._ " Shielder thought.

Shielder turned his head to his right and just stared at Inez.

" _Wake up already Master!"_ Shielder thought in irritation.

Shielder let out a sigh deciding it was pointless, He didn't want to disturb his Master's sleep. Shielder just looked at her beautiful face complemented by her chocolate brown hair.

" _She is truly beautiful"_

Inez tightened her grip on Shielder's arm. Shielder took notice that she was having a nightmare. Her face was sweating, gritting her teeth and her body was shaking.

"Inez?" Shielder asked with concern

She just slowly shook her head.

…

…

…

...

" _NO!" Inez shouted_

 _Shielder was sent flying to the ground. He his blood spilled from his chest immensely from the attacks of a Man in Gold Armor._

" _Shielder!" Inez shouted_

 _Shielder struggled to get up and looked straight in to the eyes of the Man in Gold Armor. Their eyes met, one with the will to fight and the other with pure arrogance. Shielder grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up._

" _Hoh" The Man in Gold said. He raised his hand and sent more swords his way._

 _Shielder pushed on with the fight despite knowing it was a match to lose._

 _Swords rained from the sky and Shielder used his shield to block the incoming swords. The steel clashed but both servants knew who would turn out the victor._

" _It's all over for you... Shielder!" The Man in Gold exclaimed_

 _A sword stabbed Shielder straight in the chest, revealing his ribs and blood splattered all over the floor._

…

…

…

...

Inez quickly opened her eyes to escape the vision she was seeing. She breathed rather intensely, panicking she looked for Shielder.

Shielder was right beside her.

She immediately got closer to him and held him tightly.

"Master?" Shielder asked

" _What on earth did I just dream about?_ " Inez thought

Neither of them uttered a word. Silence was the only thing that could be heard. Absolutely nothing.

"Shouldn't you be going to school Inez?" Shielder asked

Inez's eyes widened "How did you know that?"

"Your calendar told me it's a school day" Shielder replied in kind

Inez looked at her wall pinned calendar 'School Day'

"Oh" Inez said

Awkward silence built between the two, Inez and Shielder.

"Master" Shielder said

Inez looked at Shielder "Yes?"

"Can you let go of me?" Shielder's eyes pointed to their connected arms

"..." Inez followed Shielder's eyes but didn't say a word

" _I can't, not after what I saw_ " Inez thought as kept her arm interlocked with Shielder's

Shielder let out a long sigh "If that's how you're going to be Master, I can't do anything about it."

Inez felt bad when she heard those words. She loosened her grip and got up from the bed.

 **Room 2 - C, 8:30 AM**

"Turn you attention to page 51 of your textbooks" the Teacher said

"If that's how you're going to be Master, I can't do anything about it." Shielder's words echoed in her head.

" _Shielder. Is it because I told you I want to stay way from this war?_ Inez thought as she flipped her textbook to page 51.

"Answer numbers fifteen to twenty of your textbooks" the Teacher said

Inez sighed

" _But my dream?_ " Inez thought

 _A sword stabbed Shielder straight in the chest, revealing his ribs and blood splattered all over the floor._ Inez could picture it as clear as day. She shook her head.

" _I really hope my dream is really just a dream"_ Inez thought

 **Room 2 – A, 8:30 AM**

" _How dare he not meet with me today!"_ Valence thought

The teacher started to draw a chemical equation on the white board.

"As you can see, two electrons are needed in this equation" the Teacher said

" _Damn overseer of business!_ " Valence crumpled a piece of paper in frustration

The teacher looked over at Valence and asked

"Valence Arthur, How do you balance this Chemical Equation"

"Um... You add that there and multiply the compound by two." Valence answered

Valence sat down and felt a vibration in his pants.

He slowly got out his phone, "One new message."

* * *

 **School Rooftop, 12:00 PM**

Valence opened the door to the school rooftop, through the bright sun he could make out a person standing beside the fence. The fence didn't allow students to just jump of the school roof, so it was there to prevent accidents from happening.

Valence closed the door and took a few steps forwards, he avoided the bright sun. Standing in the shade he could see Inez. Inez Fairfain.

" _Why did she want to see me?_ " Valence thought admiring Inez

Inez turned around and looked at Valence with a serious face.

"Huh?" Valence was surprised

"Valence." Inez said

" _What is it? A Confession? Her text was so vague!_ " Valence thought

"I've decided that I'll be Shielder's master!" Inez declared

"..." Valence didn't utter a word

Valence cleared his throat, and took one deep breath. Inez clenched her fist, wondering what his response would be.

" _I know you want to be in this war badly Valence... But I..._ " Inez thought

"Okay." Valence said

"Huh? Really?" Inez was caught off guard

"Yeah." Valence replied in kind

Inez smiled and sighed in relief

"But are you really sure?" Inez asked just to make sure

"Yeah." Valence confirmed

* * *

 **Room 2 – A, 2:10 PM**

Valence sat in his chair scribbling on his notebook.

" _Doesn't matter if Inez will be Shielder's master._

 _I'll still be part of the war anyway. Plus I'll be her teammate!_

 _So technically speaking, I can win the war_

 _Anyway she would need to learn from me."_ Valence thought

Valence thought of all the things he could possibly "teach" Inez, in helping her to become a stronger magi. He dream t about things he could possibly do to Inez. Just the thought of her mad Valence nuts, He started laughing, however he couldn't control his own laughter. Valence immediately cover his mouth with his hand and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey!" the Teacher said

Valence hurried to the washroom and let it all out.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Valence laughed

Valence took a moment to breath and splash some water to his face.

" _This is perfect!_ " Valence thought

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Also I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and favorite this fan fic.

By the way: I know I haven't broke any rules pertaining to the FSN world. I mean any Magi can summon a heroic spirit, counter guardian, etc of their choice for as long as they the warrior has existed in either the future or past. Also I could just say it is the ninth holy grail war and the holy grail ain't dead yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: Test**

 **You against me; Me against you.**

* * *

 **Room 2 – A, 3:30 PM**

"Ding – Dong – Ding – Dong" the school bell sounded indicating the end of classes.

Valance gathered his stuff and placed it in his bag. He stretched his arms a bit, side to side and walked outside the classroom. Groups of students filled the hallways and emptied the classrooms.

" _There's no way I could tell her what the overseer told me_." Valence thought

"Hey wanna go Karaoke?" One student asked his friend

 _"If I told her, she wouldn't..._ _ _"__ He thought

He bumped other students as he fought his ways to leave the school premise.

"What's Up?" Another Student said to his friend

"Class was so interesting today Man" One student said out load

"Hahaha" One student laughed from his friend's joke

 _"How could she handle it? All those who want the grail are coming._ _"_ He thought

* * *

 **-Flashback- Remains of Valence's House, 11:30 PM**

 _Ring – Ring_ the telephone dialed. Valence kept the phone near his ear, waiting for the other side to pick up. _Ring – Ring_ the telephone dialed. Valence placed his hand on his hip and leaned against the wall.

"Hello?" a Voice asked

"It's me Valence Arthur" Valence said

"Ah, Valence" the Voice said

"Yes, it's me." Valence said

"What is it?" the Overseer asked

"Could you please meet with me immediately?" Valence asked

"Hahaha" the Overseer laughed

"Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter!" Valence said furiously

The Overseer quit laughing.

"Why do you wish to meet me?" the Overseer asked

"I need you to dissolve the pact of Shielder with his master." Valence said

"Hmmm." the Overseer said

"Spit it out already! Will you or will you not?" Valence demanded

"You would have to give me time on that, Valence." the Overseer said rather calmly

" _Damn, I would really want it to happen sooner though_ " Valence thought

"Now, I'm interested. Valence why would you want such a thing to happen?" the Overseer asked curiously

"That's because the Master who summoned Shielder had no intentions of joining the Holy Grail War, let alone have knowledge of it." Valence replied

"I see. A mistaken master." the Overseer said

"Yes." Valence said

"Haha, that is great!" the Overseer rejoiced

"Why is it?!" Valence asked

"Every master is coming. Be prepared Valence." the Overseer said

"..." Valence held the phone tightly

" _If all of them are coming, how will Inez fair?_ " Valence thought

"Oh yeah, does that mean you're quitting the war?" the Overseer asked

"Yeah, I guess..." Valence said plainly

"Don't worry... I may have found a way for you..." the Overseer said

 **-Flashback Over-**

* * *

Valance finally made it through the crowd of students in the hallways and stairways. He took a breather for a moment to pace himself. He opened his shoe locker and switched his shoes immediately. Shortly afterwards he stepped outside the school building and the bright sun glared at him.

"Hmm." He raised his hand towards the blazing sun to block the light that was blinding him.

 _"I have to delay long enough till, I can get that pact severed._ _ _"__ Valance thought.

Inez caught her breath, fighting against that relentless crowd everyday just to get out of school.

" _There's something wrong with this school."_ Inez thought

Inez started walking to the shopping district, not far from here.

"So that's the seventh master?" a Man asked

"Yes, Master." his Servant replied

"Perfect." the Man said

* * *

 **Shopping District, 4:00PM**

" _I'm lost."_ Shielder thought

Overwhelmed by the drastic number of people appearing from one area to another. Traffic is the right word to express the population in the shopping district. People bumped each other to get to the shop they so wish to go to. Suddenly, Shielder smelled a delicious aroma.

" _What is this? This delicious aroma?"_ Shielder thought

Shielder fought his way through the unwavering crowd, bumping into other persons and possibly hitting merchandise along the way. Shielder ignored everything else except that scent. Finally, Shielder stood in front of a Taiyaki food stall. Shielder went up to the stall and delibirately took one Taiyaki.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Owner said

" _So this is the one that got my attention."_ Shielder thought in awe as he left the premise.

"You have to pay for that!" the Owner shouted

Shielder ignored what the owner said, the sweet aroma of the taiyaki enveloped him. He took a small bite.

" _Delicious!_ " Shielder thought

Shielder savored every bite. It was delicious, so delicious in fact that he felt as if every thing else didn't matter anymore.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Inez exclaimed

Shielder stopped in his track as Inez approached him.

"Inez." Shielder said

Inez grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Inez made Shielder follow her, they started walking to Valence's house. The usual scenery allowed Shielder to realize were they're headed.

"Are you really turning me in master?" Shielder asked

"Of course not!" Inez replied

Shielder's eyes widened as they made it to the front door. Amazed, the house wasn't in shambles. It was actually standing up right with absolutely no problems what so ever. It seemed fixed but at the same time never damaged in the first place. Shielder couldn't find the words, he was discarded by a previous master, for obvious reasons. But this girl...

 _Ding - Dong_

" _That must be her..._ " Valence thought

Valence walked to the door and opened it. Shielder and Inez stood right in front of Valence. Surprised Valence asked Inez a question.

"I thought you said it was just going to be you." Valence said

"Oh, you see." Inez looked at Shielder

Inez suddenly turned red out of embarrassment.

"Inez?" Valence asked

"It's nothing!" Inez held Shielder and walked inside his house.

"I see" Valence replied after hearing such, He closed the door as both Inez and Shielder went inside.

Shielder went to sit down on the couch. Shielder felt the comfortable cushion welcome him, as if it was saying " _You can sit on me all you like._ ".

Shielder welt at ease. _"This couch is my savior"_

Inez went to the kitchen to grab a quick drink.

" _I'm going to be become a real master_ " Inez thought as she finished her glass of water.

Valence just watched Shielder. The ever so relaxed Shielder.

" _Is it really that comfortable?_ " Valence thought

Valence slowly decided to take a seat on his couch for the first time. Valence felt the comfortable cushion welcome him, as if it was saying " _You can sit on me all you like._ ".

" _It really is what it is._ " Valence thought

Inez finished drinking and placed the cup in the sink.

" _I'll be a master, but I have to do this for Shielder._ " Inez thought

Inez looked at the sink and closed her eyes for a moment.

…

…

…

...

" _NO!" Inez shouted_

 _Shielder was sent flying to the ground. He his blood spilled from his chest immensely from the attacks of a Man in Gold Armor._

" _Shielder!" Inez shouted_

 _Shielder struggled to get up and looked straight in to the eyes of the Man in Gold Armor. Their eyes met, one with the will to fight and the other with pure arrogance. Shielder grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up._

" _Hoh" The Man in Gold said. He raised his hand and sent more swords his way._

 _Shielder pushed on with the fight despite knowing it was a match to lose._

 _Swords rained from the sky and Shielder used his shield to block the incoming swords. The steel clashed but both servants knew who would turn out the victor._

" _It's all over for you... Shielder!" The Man in Gold exclaimed_

 _A sword stabbed Shielder straight in the chest, revealing his ribs and blood splattered all over the floor._

…

…

…

...

Inez snapped out of it.

" _It's just a dream Inez. Just a dream._ " Inez thought as she walked to the living room.

She saw both Shielder and Valence relaxing on the couch.

" _Is it really that comfortable?_ " Inez thought

She decided to go to the empty spot beside Shielder. She touched the cushions a-bit then proceeded to sit down. Inez felt the comfortable cushion welcome him, as if it was saying " _You can sit on me all you like._ ".

" _It really is!_ " Inez closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Now all three of them, Shielder, Valence and Inez fell asleep on the living room couch.

 **Valence's House, 5:30PM**

Valence slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to his right. He could see Shielder and Inez napping on the same couch. They were close, as in close while Valence was far from them, but no that far.

" _Oh, that's right..._ " Valence thought

Valence looked up at the ceiling.

" _This couch is like... what the word I'm looking for?_ " Valence thought

"Ah." Inez stretched her hands in the air. She tilted her to her right, allowing her to catch a glimpse of Shielder's sleeping face.

" _Don't worry, I'll..._ " Inez thought

"Magic" Valence muttered under his breath.

Those words caught Inez's attention, she quickly looked at Valence.

"Magic" Inez repeated

Valence looked at her, her eyes widened with the words "magic". Her eyes flashed in his, making his heart skip a beat. Valence cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"What about it?" Valence asked

Inez stood up from her seat and stood directly in front of Valence. Hands on her hips.

"You said, you'll teach me. Remember?" Inez said

"Oh yeah." Valence replied

" _I almost forgot!_ " Valence thought

"Come on!" Inez said

Valence got out from the couch and gestured Inez to the backyard. Inez tilted her head to the right.

"What are we going to do there?" Inez wondered

"Physical training." Valence said

" _Huh? I thought Magi's just do magic and stuff!_ " Inez thought

"Physical training?" Inez asked

Valence put his hand on his hip. "Yes, physical training."

"Is it really that important for ?" Inez continued to ask

Valence let out a sigh "Of course it is."

"Oh." Inez felt dumbfounded

Valence opened the screen door leading to his backyard. The breeze of the wind blew straight inside the house. Cool. That was what the wind was.

" _It's a sign."_ Valence thought

" _Feels good."_ Inez thought

Valence walked to his backyard; Inez followed suit. They were surrounded by any types of flowers. Roses, Tulips, Dandelions and so much more. Inez knelt down to appropriate the beauty of each and every flower present in Valence's backyard.

" _Yes, She loves the flowers!"_ Valence thought

Shielder slowly opened his eyes, reawakening to the present world. He cracked his neck left to right, observing his surrounding. Nothing seemed out of the blue except both Valence and Inez outside; in the backyard. Shielder took notice of Inez smelling the flowers.

" _She's doing fine._ " Shielder thought

Shielder got up from his seat and walked to the door. He looked back at Valence and Inez for a moment and decided to leave the house quietly. Hands in his pocket Shielder started to venture around the city, once more.

"We should start training Inez." Valence reminded Inez

"Oh yeah." Inez replied

She stood up wiping the dirt off her skirt.

"So what are we going to do first?" Inez asked

"Well..." Valence put his hand on his chin

" _What should we do?"_ Valence thought

Inez started warming up for physical training, knowing that it will probably be intense. Valence watched her stretch. The way she moved her own body got to him. Valence shook his head.

" _I'm suppose to be helping her_. _DAMN IT!_ " Valence thought

" _This may not be the right clothing for physical exercise, but it'll have to do_." Inez thought as she continued to stretch.

"We'll start with push-ups then." Valence said

"Push-ups." Inez repeated as she assumed the push-up form.

"How many do you want me to do?" Inez asked

"Probably about one hundred." Valence replied

"One hundred!?" Inez couldn't believe it

"Yes, one hundred" Valence repeated

Inez shook her head.

" _I can't lose just to push-ups!_ " Inez thought

Inez started to do her push ups, carefully and presciently she pushed-up. Valence took note of how many push-ups she would be able to accomplish.

" _I wonder if she'll even manage._ " Valence thought

Inez continued to do her required amount of push-ups. At times she would fumble, fall and mess up the form. Inez would just grit her teeth every time and try again. To push-up.

" _Wow!_ " Valence thought

" _I won't lose to push-ups, if I lose her I can't help Shielder!_ " Inez thought as she completed the one hundred push-ups in about thirty minutes.

"Alright, next is sit-ups, Inez." Valence reminded Inez

She took a moment to catch her breath; stretch her arms from a hundred repetitions of moving up and down. Inez breathed quickly, inhaling and exhaling every bit of air she could gather to prepare her for her next set of physical exercise.

"Alright." Inez said quietly

Inez got in to position to perform a sit-up. Valence went to her legs and held down her feet with his hands. Valence admired her lower body, smooth legs and almost a glimpse under her skirt got him going.

"How many do you want me to do?" Inez asked, hands behind her head

"About " Valence replied

Inez started to do sit-ups, moving her her body up and down repetitively.

" _Nice, I like this!_ " Valence thought enjoying the view.

Shielder walked past houses, commercial buildings, pedestrian lanes, food stall, alike. Shielder kept his hands buried in his pocket.

" _What should I do? I've got all this free time._ " Shielder thought

Shielder decided to pay the shopping district a visit. He walked to the same Taiyaki store he stole from. Shielder saw the same man advertising his product, in an attempt to get customers. Shielder slowly and cautiously walked to his stall and take on taiyaki of the owner's hands.

"Yes! He's oblivious." Shielder thought as he successfully snatched the taiyaki.

Shielder immediately walked out of the shopping district and enjoyed the sweet aroma that the taiyaki gave him. Shielder munched at the taiyaki, savoring each heavenly bite that traveled from his mouth and straight to this stomach. The feeling was bitter sweet but it was all worth it. Upon finishing the taiyaki, Shielder passed by a music shop. He stopped in his tracks and decided to enter the shop,

"Welcome!" the Cashier said

Shielder saw the wide variety of discs and boxes on shelfs all around the establishment. Shielder walked to specific sections in the store, " _Rock_ ". Shielder surveyed the entire rack of disks on the shelfs. Searching for a specific band or song. Shifting his fingers gracefully for a specific disk.

" _Is it still here?_ " Shielder thought

Shielder continued to search for the disk, till he finally stumbled across it. He went to the free listening area of the shop and popped the disk in the player. Shielder wore the headphones and allowed himself to be immersed in the music.

 _ **It is up to your decision to play the song "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park here either in your head or through the net or not**_

These words echoed in Shielder's ears. They sang the truth of what he truly wished for...

"Disappearance." Shielder muttered

"Thank you for coming" the Cashier said as Shielder walked out of the establishment.

Shielder strolled along a busy street in the city, that street was occupied with stalls and a near by mall right across. Adults, Teens and kids walked from a certain direction to another. Most likely to the mall or from the mall to another location.

"Isn't that guy hot?" A girl asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Her friend replied

Shielder enjoyed his peaceful walk, it reminded him of the other days. Days of not being a hero or servant. Just being a _regular_ person, not of any importance.

" _How many wars has it been for me?_ " Shielder thought.

Shielder walked away from the busy street and decided to walk back to Valence's house. Shielder took the usual route both Valence and Inez take to get the said destination. As Shielder continued to walk to Valence's house, slowly but surely it got quiet. As if nobody but he was there.

Shielder stopped in his tracks.

" _I feel something._ " Shielder observed his surroundings.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet something was off.

" _Is it another master or servant?_ " Shielder thought

Shielder looked up at a house and saw an incoming spear headed straight towards him. Shielder immediately hopped back from the spear's range. The red spear drilled straight to the ground.

" _The fuck?_ " Shielder stared at the red spear stabbed straight to the ground.

Lancer appeared on top of a house, but another man was beside him. The man wore a suit, holding a sword in his right hand. A Katana.

Shielder clenched his fists, and grit his teeth. Ready to summon his shield.

"Fight against us now." Lancer demanded

"And your master will be saved. Shielder." the Man said

Inez felt tired, the back of her throat felt dry, her legs couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her body wished to fall on the floor and rest from this vigorous training.

" _I can't give up here!_ " Inez thought

Valence admired Inez. The way her sweat made her look hotter. It shined upon her skin, illuminating her beauty, she may have not been flaunting intentionally, but to Valence it seemed rather intentional. Valence could feel his heart beat faster and his blood rush although out his body. Until finally a slight budge appeared in his pants.

" _I have to become a strong master!_ " Inez thought

" _I think it's about time for me, to get what I want._ " Valence thought

"Inez." Valence said

Inez looked up at Valence.

"It's time for a magi's Tolerance test." Valence said

"Tolerance?" Inez struggled to say.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06: True Power**

 **Don't mess with me, you won't like the result.**

* * *

"It's time for a magi's Tolerance test." Valence said

"Tolerance?" Inez struggled to say.

" _What does he mean by that?"_ Inez thought

It was just the two of them... _Alone..._ Inez wondered what Valence could have meant by that. It made her uneasy, now keeping to herself despite the fatigue. She became unsure of her allies true intentions, then it struck her when she saw Valence's smirk.

" _This isn't good."_ Inez thought

Valance was only filled with pure joy, who knew such a moment would happen to him so quickly in his life. It was as if a meteor shower started before the estimated time of arrival. He knew what he could gain from this exact moment. Pleasure and Power from the girl he... oh so... admires.

Valance didn't utter a word; taking his sweet time to approach Inez. She laid helplessly at the ground, immobile and frightened. Inez never wished to think ill of anyone, but with the hawk's eye of Valance at this exact moment. It changed her opinion of him greatly. Valance slowly inched towards Inez.

 **Step**

 **By**

 **Step**

 **He**

 **Got**

 **Closer.**

Frightened to death, Inez closed her eyes. _"SHIELDER!"_

Shielder looked up at a house; recognizing an incoming spear headed straight towards him. Shielder instantly hopped back from the spear's range. The red spear drilled straight to the ground creating a small crater.

" _The fuck?_ " Shielder stared at the red spear stabbed straight to the ground.

Lancer appeared on top of a house, however another man was beside him. The man wore a suit, holding a sword in his right hand. A Katana. It was no laughing matter, the air of the atmosphere changed into a deadly one. That Man was truly dangerous; same said to his servant, Lancer.

Shielder clenched his fists; grit his teeth. Ready to summon his shield.

"Fight against us now." Lancer demanded

"And your master will be saved. Shielder." the Man said

"Damn It!" Shielder said to himself

Shielder already knew he was at a major disadvantage. With the lack of mana that he was supplied by Inez and the sheer power of his opponents. He may not survive to see the end of this battle. That being said Shielder surveyed the area. It would seem empty at the moment, only because of a high class spell that was casted in the perimeter. In reality there are actual persons passing this very walkway as we speak. That would mean Shielder was up against a high class magi. It wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong Shielder? I thought you are a Top Class Servant. Why hesitate at this moment?" The Man said with a tursly tone.

The man was certainly right, he had his facts down that Shielder was a Top Class Servant, since the requirements to summon him were quite difficult to achieve. Aside from the fact, that Shielder had amazing stats and a powerful noble phantasm.

"It's shame that you are hindered by such a weak master." the Man said

Shielder looked straight into the Man's eyes. Those words were the exact words Shielder couldn't stomach. Lancer readied himself defend his master, but the Man's hand signaled Lancer not to do a thing.

"Those are the eyes I like to see, Shielder." the Man continued

Shielder's eyes were comparable to Man's unlimited rage. Mad... Straight up mad.

"How dare you say that!" Shielder replied with a angry tone

"But it's the bitter truth, Shielder!" Lancer shouted.

"Tsk." Shielder spat on the floor, as a blaze of shinning blue light began to encircle him. Closing his fist the circle's light only got stronger.

"I shouldn't waste much of my mana. I have to make haste for Inez!" Shielder thought

"All according to plan." the Man said as he dismissed Lancer from the perimeter.

Lancer nodded at his Master request as vanished from the battlefield. The Man looked at Shielder, who seemed to be willing to unleash his strength at this exact moment. To do battle with each other. The light vanished from Shielder, revealing his true Shield. Not the fake he had used against Lancer, from before.

No, this time it was the real deal. A Shield with an abnormal shape, coated with gold highlights and one claw shaped emblem at the front of the shield. It was a silver shield that was wrapped around his right arm.

"The **Mutari** **Protegere** or better known as the **Shifting Shield** " the Man said

"You had better keep your word." Shielder replied

"Of course, it would be dishonorable if I don't."

Shielder felt those words holding true to the Man's personality. It was as if his very words gave a sense of unconditional trust, a trust that no harm will befall upon Inez Fairfain, for as long as Shielder does battle with him. If that was all it took to keep his Master safe, Shielder would this accept this duel.

The Man jumped from the roof of the house; straight down to the ground. Standing only a few meters away from Shielder's immense range. In fact, the Man was about ten (10) feet away from Shielder. It made the Man shiver, sending a chill down his spine. Who knew Shielder was going to take him seriously.

"Are you sure you wish to do that? You may not live to see the end of it." The Man asked wishing to confirm his thought

"Anything for my Master." Shielder replied without batting an eye

The Man was taken a back from Shielder's response. This wasn't how Shielder acted one war ago. This Man knew of another Shielder who worked for their family. Maybe that's why he's so riled up about this duel. It could serve as an opportunity to sever loose ends. Ends that must be ended as well as this very bloody war.

Inez held her breath; closed hers eyes, afraid from Valance's true intentions of using her. She was anticipating a touch or pull or push from Valance, but it's been already a minute; nothing has occurred. She could already feel someone's presence in front of her. Assuming it was Valance, Inez wondered why he wasn't doing a thing.

Inez decided to open her eyes, to kill her endless curiosity, slowly opening it to see a different person in front of her.

Lancer.

"Lancer?" Inez said in fear. Without her servant nor ally she was completely useless and vulnerable to almost any action. Whether it would have held good intentions or negative intentions.

Lancer turned his attention to the Inez as she said his name. Noticing how beautiful she was reminded him of his past. She was like his trigger to remembering her. The one woman he held dear to his heart, his reason for dying on a battlefield. Lancer shrugged at the thought. He had to remember his mission for being here.

"YOU BASTARD!" Valance roared

Valance had one of his arms fully coated with mana. He was only filled with rage being deprived from his objective. This teal dark Lancer, with his cool hair pissed him of to death. Valance felt as this moment could be the time to prove his self worth. Landing one step on the backyard; sinking his foot down to the soiled ground.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR HITTING ME AND INTERRUPTING ME!" Valance shouted

Overwhelming power flowed from Valance's blood stream, unable to control his temper, unlocked his true power. Lancer summoned both of his spears. One red one and one gold one, his most trusted weapons till death. This kid was absolutely no joke. Lancer would have to stay focused on his mark; protect Inez Fairfain as well. His Master did make a deal with Shielder afterall.

"No wonder why my Master sent me here." Lancer muttered

Valance leapt straight to Lancer firing a raging blast of magic.

-BOOM!-

The ground broke down under sinking his garden flowers and trees; as well as his fence. Valance stood in the middle of the aftermath, waiting for Lancer. He knew his attack would be evaded and Inez wouldn't be harmed.

" _What a pussy plan. His master sucks balls"_ Valance thought

The Man carefully positioned himself against Shielder. That range was no joke, no wonder he was a powerful servant in this Grail War. The Man positioned his katana in front of him, keeping the right form in case of a surprise attack. Taking a small step in Shielder's range of attack, in a blur he felt his katana vibrate with utmost intensity.

"That was some force, the recoil is unbelievable" The Man put all his force in controlling his uncontrollably sword.

Shielder stood in his place keeping his shield close to himself. He knew that his opponent would come up with a plain to defeat him. That one attack won't scare two shits out of his pants. Shielder kept his guard up, for soon it would be a battle for each others necks.

The Man finally kept his katana in check, looking at Shielder who currently was only five (5) feet away from him. "He's definitely holding back, that's not his full strength. Wait... He can't unleash his full strength due to a lack of mana supply. But then how would he have pulled of such an attack?" the Man thought as he infused mana into his Katana. Readying himself for a battle of a life time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yass Update! Finally! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Masters Versus Servants**

 **I will show you true superiority.**

* * *

Each one of them had the intention to kill, standing only a mere five (5) feet away from each other. One of the most epic battles in the ninth Holy Grail War was about to take action. A wielder of a Katana and the other of an Irregular Shield. Shielder and the Man squaring of in a battle for Inez Fairfain's life. The air was tense. Only one of them was going to come out of this alive.

The Man took another step closer to Shielder's kill range, to confirm his worrying thoughts. Shielder took a step as well. Challenging the Man to well thought mental game. Ready to joust with one another, both of their weapons were in their ideal positions.

"Huh?!" The Man thought at the sight of Shielder's step.

The Man held his katana tighter keeping it right in front of his chest. He had to be ready for any attack Shielder had up his sleeve. Being in this position wasn't a good idea. TO be only standing a mere four feet away from Shielder. He was already practically in Shielder's kill range, not attack range anymore.

"He decided to take a step forward, rather than attack me. Is it true that he lacks mana or was it a feint?"

Shielder immediately lunged at his adversary striking the blade at gun point. The Man held his sword firmly controlling the immense recoil from Shielder's attack. In a blur, the Man instinctively slashed his sword forward towards Shielder. In just a second these attacks happened. Gusts of winds shook uncontrollable, this is what **True Power** really is.

Lancer stood on top of the roof carrying Inez in a princess carry fashion. Staring down at Valance's blood shot eyes only meant one thing to Lancer. That this Master is truly dangerous, lusting for power... not that's not it... it's more than just power.

Lancer laid Inez Fairfain on the brick roof, allowing her to take a moment's breath from all the events that had occurred to her. She had not much to breathe on, it was quite pitiful. Lancer could instantly sympathize with the young lass.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP STARING AT HER! COME DOWN OR I'LL COME UP!" Valence roared like a lion.

Lancer threw his Red Lance directly at Valance, causing the soiled ground to break even more. Valance covered his eyes from the devastating warning signal from Lancer. The brittle stones and soil fell to the ground, opening up Valence's vision. Lancer was practically standing 3 meters away from him. With eyes that were ready for bloodshed.

They both had their own objectives; Had to fulfill it to their lives end. Knowing such both lunged at each other. Sparks flew unto the sky, Mana infused into his body Valance attacked Lancer. A series of flurrying punches came across Lancer's chest. Propelling him to the concrete walling of the area.

"That was insanely... fast" Lancer thought as the pain surged though out his body.

Valance clenched his fist and punched the ground. He started to chant a spell, as he began to glow in light. Lancer got up from Valance's attack; focusing on delaying or possibly stopping that enchantment spell. The gold lancer slashed Valence's right shoulder in a flash.

Blood started to gush out from his right shoulder, it was merely bleeding from pain. It was wasn't severed or anything. In fact, it was still in place attached to his body. Valance turned around at Lancer.

"TAKE ME MORE SERIOUSLY! NO WEAK ATTACKS! NO STRATEGY!" Valence shouted as his enchantment spell was completed.

Shielder and the Man were locked in an intense battle, not allowing each other to let up. Blocking, dodging, parrying, all were present in this battle. The Man took a step back, trying to catch his breath.

"How is Shielder able to fight in his condition?" A thought that sent him flying for just thinking.

Shielder's punch coursed all though-out his body, sending him straight down to the floor. The man shouted in pain, what an attack it was. Shielder's shield instantly shifted into a sword. The sword was aimed for his head. It traveled the distance in no time, only to hit the side of the ear of the man.

"Great instincts." Shielder thought

The Man kicked Shielder with both his legs, to disarm him from his **Shifting Shield**. Shielder was only sent a mere inches away, bu that was enough for the Man. To keep Shielder away from his legendary shield. Shielder got his balance from the aftermath. He too decided to take a moment's breath. The Man got up keeping his katana right in front of him.

"Shielder." the Man addressed with respect.

"What is it?" Shielder asked.

"Do you remember anything from the previous war?" the Man asked

Shielder didn't bat an eye to his question. Keeping firm in his position, knowing that he is at a disadvantage.

"Does he not remember? But that is normally the case with this shit after all." the Man thought

Shielder begun his assault against the Man, summoning one round shield as his weapon. Shielder swung it horizontally towards his enemy. The two metals clashed causing the metallic sound. The Man stayed on the defensive, blocking and countering every strike of Shielder. Shielder continued to attack aggressively swinging his shield tactically and strategically. Always bringing the Man towards a wall or any form of debris that would allow him to get in critical blows.

"LANCER!" Valence screamed

"Valence!" Lancer shouted in kind

They both charged at each head on, no armor, just a raged heated battle between the two of them. Lancer lunged his red spear towards the hip of Valence, while his gold spear was aimed for his adversary's chest. Valence stop in his tracks to create a magic wall in front of him. This blocking the red spear's attack; stopping Lancer from charging.

Valence seemed to be fighting in a strategic style, despite the words he squealed out at Lancer. Lancer wiped of the sweat from his forehead. Clearly his opponent was of a high level; keeping the pace of the brawl in his favor. Lancer would want to go out in a head to head battle, but it would seem that Valence knew his strengths and weakness.

"Tsk. You sly bastard." Lancer muttered

"..." Valence just stared him down.

Inez started to regain some of her energy from all the events that has just happened to her. She managed to at least sit up. Noticing a devastated flowerbed and garden, with Lancer and Valence right smack at the middle. She started to wipe her eyes to clear her vision.

"What on earth is happening?" Inez thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Alright, yes I know it took me quite a long time to get this chapter out... Just give me time to get the next chapter out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** The long awaited update...

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Continued Battles**

 **Fall and I will stand, Stand and you will fall.**

Inez was in complete utter shock, I mean the whole damn place was fucked up. You couldn't even recognize a single flower in the field. It was just rubbles of destroyed earth and wood. Spilling like an aftermath in it's shower.

She was numb.

Every cell in her body was screaming; the pain coursed her fragile body. Inez kept her arm around her waist. Lying down in fashion with her head tilted to an unpleasant scene. Valance in a duel with Lancer, a battle to the death. Sounds of metal and refuting dirt sung throughout the air. It was an air of stillness. Nothing had change in that two hour duration.

"Shielder?" Inez thought

She looked from her left and right side to find her servant. Alas! It was of no avail. He wasn't present at the site.

"Shielder..." Inez said

She seemed to become more distressed that her servant wasn't with her; aside from the fact that she is immobile. Inez closed her eyes, hoping everything is okay. That she wouldn't die, but more importantly that her servant wouldn't die.

BAM!

The street wall collapsed from the impact of Shielder's strength. The debris normally went it's course as Shielder took hold of his **"Shifting Shield."** The Man was away from Shielder narrowly dodging such an attack. The street road was still recognizable, but apocalyptic like. The Man kept to his plan, to drain Shielder of all his available strength and mana. It was the only course of action he could take at the given situation.

"How could I not see this coming?" The Man thought.

Shielder was breathing heavily, standing strong with eyes that could still fight. The fight however seemed the course of a hungry predatory and a running prey. The Man had not done anything but avoid, parry and run from Shielder. Yet he was the one who wished to kill him by his own hands.

"Why am I the one being a coward?" The Man thought

Shielder took a step towards the Man. Getting into his fighting position for another round in the chamber. The Man kept the Katana upright and towards Shielder. He knew Shielder would have to be at his limits. He SHOULD be weakened by now.

They ran towards each other sending a flurry of attack at each other. Blade on Shield. Shield on Blade. The sound of clashing metal didn't seem to end between these two. Shielder's aura began to appear, rays of red light began to surround him. His movements became more acute. Slicing and scarping at the Man.

CLANK

Shielder broke the Man's katana. The blade fell from it's hilt, there was nothing the Man could use to protect himself from Shielder's relentless attacks. Shielder charged at the unarmed Master, punching and kicking at his foe. Each punch and kick deprived the Man of his strength. Successfully breaking one of his ribs.

"Argh!" The Man said in pain.

The Man ducked and rolled to evade Shielder's attacks. Sweating from every part of his body, the heat was almost or rather unbearable. The Man could feel his blood boiling. The tension and pressure of this fight was not for the faint of heart. Shielder roared as his aura grew even stronger.

"Are you seriously going to use your **Noble Phantasm!** " The Man said

Shielder pinned his shield on the street. Placing one hand in the air He commanded a gush of wind that sailed though the airs.

Closing his fist Shielder chanted:

"

 _ **Upon this Shield I Pray to thee.**_

 _ **One whose life had never been in vain.**_

 _ **Conqueror of lands**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Master of none.**_

 _ **Bring forth upon me.**_

 _ **The power everlasting.**_

 _ **That I may defend with my life.**_

 _ **The Master who hath sent me**_

 _ **Upon this forsaken land.**_

 _ **Bring me RETRIBUTION!**_

"

A ray of light shined upon Shielder embracing his very figure. The red aura began to fade; took form of an white armor, that looked indestructible. The armor attached itself to Shielder's body granting him the power that he wished upon. Shielder picked up his _**Mutari Protegere**_ from the barren street. The Man stood up from the floor. This may be his last time living upon the earth. A white helm with black tint appeared at Shielder's foot.

Shielder kicked the helm in the air, hitting the magic barrier that was created by the Man. The effect between the two was great. The magic barrier showed signs of shattering at any given moment. The helm was undamaged; fell at Shielder's hands.

"Have I underestimated you, Shielder?" The Man asked.

"..." Shielder didn't reply.

Only the eyes of a warrior were seen, one who was willingly risking his life fully to protect his Master. The Man admired it and smiled at Shielder's resolve. He reached for his back pocket and brought out a blade.

"Would allow me to summon a blade? Shielder?" the Man asked

"Yes, may it save you." Shielder replied.

The man casted magic upon the blade, instantly summoning another katana of his abode. He re-suited to his battle position. Full knowledge of not surviving this battle was high; surviving was at an all time low. Shielder wore his helm completing his Noble Phantasm, the **armor of Aegis.** Shielder was at his deadliest now.

"I may not see the day Miss Fairfain." Shielder muttered

As the two crossed blades at gunpoint, The Man already felt the overwhelming strength of Shielder. He was no match for the _**Aegis Armor and Mutari Protegere.**_

The battle had already been decided.

Shielder cut through the Man's body, blood gushed from the opening. The man fell on his knees putting his arms around his chest. In hopes of lessening the blood flow, he didn't want to die yet.

"Damn you Shielder! I hope you will be haunted with your past memories." The Man said as he held on to dear life.

The magic barrier broke bringing them back to reality. The Man began to fade, his body vanishing from the sight. His body was probably tied in with the magical barrier. Some accursed spell he place.

Shielder shrugged it, he didn't want to journey back to those years. Years of disappointment and grief where he and his master couldn't agree. Shielder closed his eyes; he needed to get in touch with his master immediately.

"Shielder" Inez said faintly.

"I'm on my way." Shielder said.

Shielder ran the streets determining where Inez would be, his mana began to fade, his strength grew weaker. Shielder leaned on a street pole. The **Aegis Armor and Mutari Protege** faded. Shielder consumed a big chunk of his mana. Activating his noble phantasm and fighting with all all he had wasn't a pleasant idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Working on the next chapter which will come out asap.


End file.
